joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Neutron Adventures
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, often shortened to just Jimmy Neutron, is an American computer animated television series created by John A. Davis. It is the 2002 spin-off to the 2001 film Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It originally aired on Nickelodeon for three seasons from July 20, 2002 to November 25, 2006. Team Boy Genius 'James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron' Jimmy" Neutron is the main protagonist of the TV series. He is a suburban boy, 11 years old for most of the series (he turned 11 in the first season's "Hypno Birthday to You"), with a stunning IQ and a love for science. Usually, his inventions cause more harm than benefit for the city of Retroville, where most of the episodes a character with sub-normal intelligence misuses his inventions, but that never stops him from trying. Most of the time, he's busy saving the city from his own experiments gone wrong. He is best friends with Carl and Sheen. His middle name is derived from Isaac Newton, the famous physicist. In the movie, Jimmy wore blue shorts and brown shoes. In the television show, he wears blue jeans and gray Converse sneakers. He is one of the three characters to be present in every episode next to Carl and Sheen. 'Carlton Ulysses "Carl" Wheezer' Carlton is Jimmy's shy, asthmatic best friend who has an unhealthy obsession with llamas and Jimmy's mom. One example of his obsession is the fact he has shelves of llama based video games in which one episode Jimmy uses one of his inventions to travel into the game. Carl is allergic to lots of things, including cats, turtles and Sheen, yet he still helps Jimmy with his experiments. Carl is overweight, and has red hair and glasses. He wears green jeans and a striped red and yellow shirt with a belt. He is also one of the three characters to be present in every episode, the other two are Jimmy and Sheen. 'Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex' Cynthia is Jimmy's sassy, independent, intellectual rival, and later love interest. She has a dog named "Humphrey" who she says is the best dog in Retroville. Her best friend is Libby Folfax. In the movie Cindy is seen wearing a pink buttoned shirt, black jeans, pink shoes, and her hair styled in pigtails. This design of Cindy was used more often for Jimmy Neutron video games. Also in the mini short of Jimmy Neutron entitled Good Dog; Old Tricks, Cindy wears a pink dress. But in the TV show her hair is styled into a hair color with a black halter top, khaki pants, and pink converse shoes. 'Sheen Juarrera Estevez' Sheen is Jimmy's hyperactive other best friend. He is obsessed with a comic book superhero, Ultra-Lord. Sheen sometimes fails to grasp the reality of things. He lives with his father. Sheen was named after Martin Sheen, the head of a family of actors (whose last name in real life is Estévez). He has a crush on Libby Folfax. He later becomes the main protagonist of the show's spin-off Planet Sheen. Like Jimmy and Carl, Sheen is also one of the three characters to be present in every episode. 'Nicholas "Nick" Dean' Nick is the 'cool guy' that everybody loves at school, especially the girls. He isn't exactly the smartest guy, but he makes up for it with his looks; in some episodes he appears well-rounded. His main hobby is skateboarding, but he also likes singing German opera. He dresses like a greaser with gelled hair, denim and leather jackets, and slightly cuffed jeans. He is also prone to injury. In most of the episodes he's in, he usually ends up screaming "OW MY leg" and breaking it. He is seen with a broken leg in one episode, in which his leg is completely upside down, and in the episode, "Lady Sings the News", it is reported that he had broken his leg for the 15th time that year. 'Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax' Libby is Cindy's best friend. She loves funk/hip-hop/R&B and electronic gadgets. Later on in the show, she received a brand-new hair makeover and a striped-pink shirt. Libby is 11, and in the first season she does not appear on the title logo, however when she becomes more involved in the show in the second season, she is added to the logo. Unlike Jimmy's friends, Libby is shown to do well in school, but isn't at the level of Jimmy or Cindy in terms of intellect. In the movie and first half of the series Libby's hair is up in a bun, with a large bang covering her left eye. She wears a green dress, green socks, and black dress shoes. Later, in the episode "Beach Party Mummy", she got a makeover with her new cornrow braids, pink-striped shirt, blue jean pants, and brown shoes. 'Judith "Judy" Neutron' Judy Neutron is Jimmy's mother. She is loving and is the stereotypical 1950s housewife. Her style is also typical and her hair is in a distinctive cut, usually noticed in a few episodes. Of course, she loves her family and gives Jimmy advice about life and his adventures. Her husband "Hugh" refers to her as "Sugar Booger" or "Butter Biscuit", and he believes she makes the best pies. She was hypnotized four times throughout the series. She was once hypnotized, in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, into believing she was Mighty Mom and ran amok believing she was a superhero. 'Hubert Beaumont "Hugh" Neutron' Hugh Neutron is Jimmy's father. He is really goofy and clutsy but loves Jimmy and his wife who he often calls "Sugar Booger" or "Butter Biscuit". Hugh works at Mallard Motors as a car salesman. He is obsessed with ducks, and his favorite foods are pie and toast. 'Goddard' Goddard is Jimmy's trusty robotic dog. Considering he's made of sprockets, circuits and widgets, Goddard makes one great man's best friend. Plus, unlike his real-life canine cousins, Goddard can transform into a whole slew of useful tools, vehicles, and other gadgets for Jimmy. Goddard still has a few kinks to work out, but otherwise, this digital dog is the perfect (cyber) canine companion. One of Goddard's trademarks is "playing dead," in which he explodes, and then he automatically reassembles himself a few seconds later. Goddard is named after Robert H. Goddard, the "Father of Rocketry". Category:Nickelodeon Category:3D animations Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Rated 12+ Category:Movies Category:Action Heroes Category:2001 series debut